


Not For You

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [218]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Gen, Pre series, self depricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam dreams of college, even when reminding himself that it's not for people like him.





	

Sam stares at the handful of fliers an over-eager guidance counselor shoved into his hands at their meeting today.

She’s supposed to meet with all high school juniors, apparently. It doesn’t matter that they’ve only been there two weeks and Sam likely won’t make it two more. She’s apparently intent on doing her job, which Sam can appreciate.

So, he now has four different brochures. Two state schools–Kansas, because that’s where he told the counselor he was from, and it’s technically true, and Minnesota, because that’s where he is right now–and two others. One of them is Syracuse, all the way in New York, and the other is Stanford, over in California. Sam honestly thinks she picked those two at random.

Still. Stanford is kind of…well, not for kids like him, he reminds himself firmly. Not that any college is for people like him, because he’s not going to have the chance to go. But if he did, it certainly wouldn’t be Stanford. Wouldn’t be Ivy League. Wouldn’t be like that.

Maybe someday he’ll get to take an online, correspondence course somewhere, signing in late at night in local libraries, wishing for something else but accepting what he has, finally being grateful for it, like Dad always suggests. But Stanford is so totally out of the question, he shouldn’t even contemplate it.

Because even if he could go to school like some normal kid, Stanford is still something impossible. He’s never been in any place more than a few months, and no teacher is going to write letters of recommendation for a kid like that. His grades are pretty good but also kind of shaky, due to being moved so much. Sometimes, he cant catch up quick enough and fails for a few weeks. Since that’s the only grade on his transcript from that school, it looks pretty bad. He’s never sat his SATs and he doubts Dad will give him the time or money to do so in the near future.

Plus, college costs money. Sam doesn’t even want to think about that part.

So no, college is an impossible goal. Especially Stanford. Honestly, state school is out of the question. Online correspondence courses secreted away in the night are out of the question. Hunters aren’t supposed to go to school. That’s the end of the story.

He crumples up the brochures and tosses them in the trash, then immediately pulls them out. Dad will blow a gasket if he finds them in the motel trash. Sam will just have to find another place to dispose of them.

Except he keeps the Stanford one. He can’t even explain why, because it’s a worthless piece of paper. Worse that useless, really. But he can’t let it go, can’t let what it stands for go.

He has absolutely no choice of getting into Stanford. He doesn’t have the grades, the test scores, the recommendations, the extra-curriculars, the stability, the money…none of it. There’s no way he’s getting in. None at all.

Well, starting off without getting his hopes up is really the best place, he supposes. There’s no chance. None. He’s not going to college.

He can’t help but dream about it, anyway. And then, he can’t help but try, just to say he did.


End file.
